


I'll be blunt, then.

by elessar_undomiel



Category: The Fifth Estate (2013)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, First Kiss, First Meeting, First Time, Oral Sex, Smut, Unsafe Sex, You can probably read it as simply Assange though, assangebatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elessar_undomiel/pseuds/elessar_undomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll be blunt. I’m having a great time talking to you, really. But at the same time I can’t wait for you to say that you should go back home. I would insist on accompanying you and then desperately hope that you’ll ask me to come in, because right now the thing I want the most is bending you on any available surface and fuck you until the whole city hears you screaming my name.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You take another sip of beer and rest your chin on the palm of your hand, elbow propped up on the bar counter. What’s happened to decent men? If anyone else tries to chat you up with another trite pick up line, God help you, you’ll-

“Hey. We’ve… we’ve met before, haven’t we?”

You don’t even bother turning towards the man who’s just sat next to you. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, is this really the best you can do? It’s the most clichéd sentence ever!”

The man chuckles. “No, I mean really. We’ve met this afternoon, you were at my lecture, weren’t you?”

You suck in a sharp breath before daring to look at him at last. _Fuck_. How the bloody hell could you not recognise his voice? And how the hell were you supposed to speak -or even breath, actually- with those piercing dark-green eyes fixed on you? You clear your throat a couple of times, hoping your voice won’t be too shaky.

“I- I’m sorry, Mr. Assange, I’m mortified. Great- great speech.” You smile forcedly. God, you turn into an idiot when you’re under pressure, and talking to Julian Assange would have made you nervous enough even if you hadn’t just given him shit. Which you have.

He’s smiling, though, a kind and amused smile. “Mr. Assange? Am I so intimidating? Just call me Julian.”

You start feeling a bit more at ease as you shake the hand he’s outstretching and tell him your name. He offers you another beer and suddenly you’re chatting with one of the smartest men you’ve ever met. Or rather, the smartest man you’ve ever met. And it feels good: he’s pleasant, charming and fun, able to talk about both serious topics and silly nothings. He’s quite a smartarse, but after all he can take the liberty of treating anyone else as an idiot: they _are_ idiots, compared with him. And God, he’s so good looking. A strand of hair, just a tiny bit too short to remain tucked behind his ear, keeps falling in his eyes, and you have a hard time keeping from brushing it away, from starting to play with those long white locks. His deep, dark eyes are glued to yours, and they would be enough to make your insides melt even without that deep, bass voice of his. There’s a little hint of hoarseness in it that makes your guts clench. And his laugh, God, his laugh, there’s no word to describe it.

He’s giggling now, as if you were saying something absurd. “Seriously, Julian, I don’t understand. What’s so strange about wanting some frankness? I mean, I’m not talking about secrets… I’m just saying, why can’t people be blunt? What’s the use of saying something different from what you actually mean, hoping that the other will understand you anyways?”

He looks puzzled by your words. “Because… Well, because sometimes you just can’t say what you want to say, sometimes you have to beat about the bush!”

You sigh, resigned. “Well, that’s bullshit. I prefer bluntness.”

“You don’t. You say you do, people always say they do, but when you’re actually blunt they…change their mind. I mean, I’d love to be allowed to be utterly sincere, but you wouldn’t like it.”

You chuckle and look at him defiantly. “Why don’t you try?”

He bites his lip thoughtfully, then rolls his eyes and mumbles. “Fine, you wanted it.” He shifts closer, holding himself onto the edge of your stool. Your heart is beating so hard and fast against your ribcage that it almost hurts. His whole body is so close, his lips are an inch from your earlobe, hot breath raising goosebumps all over your skin, his hoarse voice sending a shiver down your spine.

“I’ll be blunt, then. I’m having a great time talking to you, really, but at the same time I can’t wait for you to say that you should go back home. I would insist on accompanying you and then desperately hope that you’ll ask me to come in, because right now the thing I want the most is bending you on any available surface and fuck you until the whole city hears you screaming my name.”

You’re stunned, rooted to the spot. After a second, or an hour, or a year, he starts moving away. You grab the front of his shirt to keep him in place and move your lips to his ear, letting out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. “Then… Then I really think I should go back home now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update very soon with the rest of the night, which I swear will deserve the E rating, I just wanted to leave a little treat ;) Ta for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

You get out of the cab and head for the front door. As you try to open it, you feel a warm body pressed against your back and wet lips on your neck. Julian kisses all the way down your neck and your shoulder, up to the strap of your dress, and then upwards, licking and nipping every now and then. You roll your hips, grinding against his already hard cock, and you hear him gasping in your ear.

God knows how you manage to open the door and pull him inside and towards the lift. As soon as you push the button to the eighth floor, he presses you against the metal wall, gently but firmly, and his lips are inches from yours, waiting for confirmation. You grab his hair softly and close the distance, and soon his tongue finds his way through your parted lips, one hand on the back of your neck, the other sliding down, cupping your breast for a moment and then trailing to your hip. You’ve never been so aroused in your life, you want him so desperately that it physically hurts, and you don’t care that someone could be in the hallway and see you as the doors open: you wrap a leg around his waist and he understands you, grabs your thighs and lifts you, pressing you harder against the wall. You’re so turned on that you moan loudly as his clothed hardness grinds against your crotch, only your soaked panties separating you from the fabric of his tight jeans.

The doors finally open and he reluctantly lets you go. You drag him towards your door and in a few seconds you’re shutting it behind you and his lips are claiming yours again. He pushes you onto a small table, his hands sliding up your thighs, lifting the hem of your dress. His lips against your neck send shivers down your spine, and your skin is burning under the light touch of his skilful fingers sliding up your sides. Your dress is soon tossed somewhere behind his back, and your bra follows straight away. You try to reach out and unbutton his shirt, but he pushes your hand away. He pushes you down against the wooden surface, pressing his still clothed body against you. His bass voice is a growl in your ear: “God, you have no idea of how hard I'm gonna fuck you..." His fingers slowly slide inside your pants, caressing you so softly that it's not even a relief, it only makes you even more needy. "And you want that too, don't you? You want me to fill you... You want my cock deep inside you." His fingertips press against your hole, they slide in for an inch and then stop, and you're panting, trying to push against his hand because it's not enough, it's not remotely enough, but he's holding you firmly. "Oh, and I will. But not now." His fingers slide upwards, rubbing your clit, finally giving you the pressure you needed, and you're crying out in pleasure. "Now I'm so hungry." His fingers are gone again. They're inches from his lips now, he's licking them and fuck, you've never seen anything so erotic. "I'm hungry, and you taste so good" His voice is nothing more than a breathed rumble; he keeps his eyes fixed on you as he stuffs his fingers in his mouth and begins to suck them, groaning around them, the naughtiest expression on his face.

He shifts downwards, pulling your panties down. He kisses your inner thighs and lingers for what looks like an eternity, but when he finally begins to lick you everything else disappears. You could be moaning, or you could be screaming, you have no idea. Everything is reduced to his tongue and the way it plunges into you or plays with your clit, enough to make you go crazy, not enough to push you over the edge. You must be screaming now, you hear your own voice crying out his name. And then he increases his pace, and your hand his fisting his long hair so hard that it must hurt, but he doesn’t seem to mind. You arch your back as your sight goes blur and you come harder than you ever have.

When you come back to your senses, Julian is kissing and stroking your thighs, ever so gently; his eyes are softer, but his aroused smirk is still there. You sit up and look at him for a moment, as if you needed to make sure that he’s real, that this gorgeous man, with these stunning green eyes, with this incredibly white hair, is really there. And he is. And he is crouched between your legs, and he’s just given you the best orgasm of your life. Wow.

You never take your eyes off of him as you grab his shirt and pull him up on his feet, as you stand up and then sink to your knees, as you unbuckle his belt and undo his jeans, and not even as you pull out his hard cock. You just grab his hands and place them on your head, wrap your lips around the tip and suck. Only when he starts to thrust into your mouth you allow yourself to close your eyes and just feel it, feel him filling your mouth, feel the head of his prick hitting the back of your throat, and it almost hurts but God, it feels so good. And there’s something so naughtily perfect in being there, on your knees, completely naked, and having your mouth fucked by a still-dressed Julian Assange.

It doesn’t last long though, since he’s soon pulling you away and then back on your feet. His body is pressed against yours, his lips almost brushing your ear as he whispers huskily: “Not that I would mind coming down your throat, but I have a promise to keep, haven’t I?”

All you can do is breathing out a “God, yes, Julian…” With a swift motion he turns you around and pushes you against the table, kissing, licking and biting your neck as one of his hands is massaging your breast and the other is touching you, his skilled fingers slowly finding their way inside you. And then he pushes you down, you belly flat against the wood, and thrusts into you, slowly at first, then faster and harder, steadying himself with a hand on your hip and pinning you down with the other. You are gripping the edge of the table, pushing back to meet his thrusts, Julian’s deep growls mixing with your moans and gasps. And when you come, clenching around him, you pull him over the edge with you, you feel him pulsating inside you and filling you with his come.

He remains inside you for some moments, his arms moving to encircle you, his lips leaving feathered kisses between your shoulder blades. Then he pulls out and turns you around, and the sweetness in his eyes is something unexpected and absolutely welcome. He kisses you tenderly, his hands stroking your back and sides. You brush a strand of hair from his eyes and then rest your hand on his cheek. “Would you like to stay for the night?”

A bright smile lights up his face and he holds you close. “Sure. Sure, I’d love to.”

He lets you lead him to the bedroom and help him stripping to his pants. Every inch of ivory skin is a wonderful discovery, the masterpiece of an artist. And when he wraps his arms around you, his skin warm against yours, and kisses you goodnight, you close your eyes and hope with all your heart that it’s not just a dream, the best dream of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm never so satisfied when I write het smut (or maybe it's the use of second person, who knows) but I really hope you liked it :)


End file.
